Mistletoe
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Dewey drags Huey away from everyone else to be alone with him. (One-shot.)


Everyone was smiling and laughing, having fun.

Everything was going well from the looks of it, even if they had some unexpected guests. Huey laid his back up against the wall behind him. He smiled looking at everyone in the room.

He felt something go into his hand. He looked down to see Dewey's hand in his as their fingers intertwined. The next thing Huey knew, Dewey dragged him out of the room as fast as he could. As they went out, the eldest looked behind him and at everyone. He could've sworn Scrooge saw them leave for a second, but he wasn't too sure.

While they ran into another room, the sound of the music became quieter and the talking started to disappear. Huey looked back ahead of him. They stopped running once they got to an empty room away from everyone else. Dewey turned to face Huey and twirled him around once.

At the end of the twirl, Dewey pulled him in close. Huey looked at him; he had a big, happy smile on his face, yet he seemed worried with how his eyebrows drooped down to his ocean eyes. His eyes didn't have that spark of excitement as they usually did, it wasn't something he could explain, yet he seemed happy like if nothing was wrong.

Dewey put his right hand on his back and the other hand on his face. He closed his eyes as he pulled him in for a kiss. Huey's heart started racing as he kissed back. He placed his hands onto his arms, close to his wrists, and gently held onto them. He broke off the kiss and pulled away from him.

"Dewey, we should go to our room for this. We could get caught!" Huey said.

The middle triplet smirked. "But does our room have a mistletoe?"

Huey opened his mouth to speak as his eyebrow raised, but he looked up first before saying anything. Right above them, he could see the mistletoe that had a plum ribbon on it.

"Hue?"

He looked down and back at Dewey. As Huey was about to speak, Dewey pressed his beak up against his for a sloppy kiss, catching him off guard. His eyes widened and his back was up against the wall. He put his hands on Dewey's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Can you," Dewey went back in again, "promise me," and again, "just one thing?"

Huey pushed him away so he could catch his breath. He kept his eyes on him in case if he decided to kiss him again. Dewey quickly put his forehead up against Huey's chest. The eldest only stared at him as he rested there. His breath became a little heavy and his heartbeat slowed.

He put his hand on Dewey's head. Dewey slowly raised his head from Huey's chest up to his shoulder. Huey heard a quiet gulp from his little brother.

"Dewey? Are you okay...?" He asked in concern.

"...Promise me that, no matter what, we'll always stick together." Dewey's voice cracked, sounding unsteady as it came out. He sounded like he was about to cry.

The promise caught Huey off guard. It seemed like it came out of nowhere. He wasn't too sure how he could answer that. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but each time nothing came out.

Huey felt his sweater being held on tighter. Dewey then moved back some so Huey could see his face. He looked like he was ready to cry but tried not to. Huey put one of his hands on Dewey's face.

He looked at his younger brother in the eyes. "...Something like this I can't _exactly_ promise, but... I promise that we can _try_."

Dewey then quickly hugged him. He then began to wonder if something happened that made him say something like that or if he was thinking about _them_ a lot lately, or if it was something else entirely.

"Did something-"

"I'll explain everything later." Dewey interrupted.

Huey hesitated, but he hugged back. "We probably should get back with the others."

He felt Dewey shake his head left and right. "Not yet. I wanna be alone with you for a little longer."

They then moved away from the wall. They heard the music change to something else despite the music being faint. Huey and Dewey started dancing to what they could hear of the music a few rooms over. Dewey twirled Huey around a few times as they waltz around the room they were in. When Dewey stopped twirling the eldest, Huey saw Scrooge turn and walk away from the door frame.

Dewey then dipped him down, making Huey's heart race fast and he held onto him tightly so he didn't fall to the floor. The red cladded duck looked towards the floor to see how close to the ground he was and then he looked at Dewey, who was chuckling.

Huey saw the mistletoe above them. He put his hand on Dewey's face and kissed him. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and put their foreheads up against one another.

"I love Hue."

"I love you t- Wait a minute!" Huey moved his head away and looked at Dewey. Dewey brought him back up so he could stand as he laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Hue." He said smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dewdrop." Huey said in a playful annoyed manner as he walked away from him.

He walked back to everyone else and Dewey followed.

* * *

A/N: This probably isn't as good as my other fanfics, but I don't care at the moment XD I'm just glad I even got anything Christmas-y out, even if I'm a bit late. I just didn't know how to write this one but, I tried even if it's not as good. Not everything that comes out of an artist/writer will be great, some of it's gonna be sucky so. I just hope this was good enough for now until the next fanfic.


End file.
